1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prying tool of the type which includes two prongs defining a gap therebetween such that an item to be pried is received in the gap, and in particular, of the type in which the two prongs are operably moveable in a ready manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prying tool of the type which includes two prongs and defines a gap between the two prongs is known. Generally, for the sake of mass production, the gap is fixed in size. However, a user sometimes may encounter a situation that the item is too big to be received by the gap or a situation that the gap is too big for the user to efficiently pry the item. So, TW Pat. No. M315635 teaches a prying tool including a group of shanks each including a gap differentiated in size from the others. However, it is trouble to have all the group of shanks in hand, and, besides, they are not light to be carried around.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.